Does This Feel Like It's Not Right?
by TreeToad511
Summary: Mustang gets a little too drunk and Hawkeye has to take him home.
1. Chapter 1

First Lieutenant Riza Hawkeye stands stiffly, far to stiffly for the setting she is in. She stands in the corner of a bar, keeping her eye on the boys as they consume copious amounts of alcohol. Currently the Colonel and Havoc are having a drinking contest. Presumably to impress any women that are present, excluding Hawkeye, of course. Hawkeye shakes her head as she watches their antics. She doesn't understand why they think that it would impress women to show just how much alcohol the can consume. Hawkeye herself doesn't gauge the compatibility, or possibility, of a potential partner by the amount of alcohol they can throw down their gullets in one sitting.

Then again, it's not like they are trying to impress her. She can hear Mustang's slurred voice trying to convince Havoc to go another round and Havoc's just as slurred "Sure!" Havoc's foolish answer forces Hawkeye into action. She swiftly makes her way over to the counter, avoiding the men who are all around, their voices strange and sluggish.

"Colonel, we should be leaving." Hawkeye manages to keep her composure as Mustang turns his face far too close to her's.

"But RIzaaaaaa…" Mustang pauses seeming to think for a moment. "Why is your name Riza? That's a weird name. Hehe that's funny."

"With all do respect sir, we need to leave. You are far too intoxicated to be staying here any longer." Hawkeye barely keeps a straight face as Mustang lurches off his chair into her. She stumbles along carrying him out of the bar. Havoc can be heard taunting Mustang and hiccuping. Mustang's just as drunk challenge to "Do it it again sometime" hits deaf ears.

"Come on sir." Hawkeye escorts the colonel to the backseat of the car, making sure to lock him in. Who knows what would happen if a drunk Mustang was allowed to roam the streets. She slides into the driver's seat and starts the car.

"You know Riza *hic* You're really pretty." Mustang drawls from the back of the car.

"Sir, with all due respect you should keep that kind of comment to yourself" Hawkeye drives slowly down the street, trying not to jolt the nearly unconscious Mustang.

"Awww, come on Riza you should lighten up. AND *hic* I can say what I want, when I want. FREEDOM OF SPEECH! *hic*"

"Sir, how much did you drink?"

"OnLy fIvE sHotS." Mustang giggles in the back seat.

Hawkeye sighs coming to the realization that Mustang had a grand total of ten shots. The rule she was taught, was take what they say and multiply by two. Mustang would be regretting his alcohol intake later.

The car pulls up to Colonel Mustang's apartment, bumping along on the old road. Hawkeye turns to see Mustang watching her from the backseat. His eyes seem to burn into her. Mustang closes his eyes, his lips are parted, his head lolls to the side. Making sure he stays there, Hawkeye hops out of the car. She makes her way over to Mustang's side and opens the door.

She stumbles back, her body has been thrown to the ground, a weight presses down on her wrists. Hawkeye immediately fights back, She twists and turns trying to throw her assalent off, but they are too strong. They grab her hands and wrench them above her head. The pain of her shoulders suddenly twisting makes her cry out.

"Shhh."

Hawkeye turns her head to face her attacker.

It's Mustang.

"


	2. Chapter 2

"Sir! Just what do you think you're doing?" Riza gasps.

"Nothin'." Roy mumbles slouching so that his head rests in the crook of her neck. His breath washing over her skin. His lips ghosting a kiss.

"S-sir! This is inappropriate conduct!" Hawkeye slips her arms down from over her head, and pushes Mustang off of her.

"Aww come on Riza no harm done right?" Mustang sits back on his heels. A lopsided smirk is on plastered on his face. Hawkeye only looks around, nervous that someone saw the Colonel in such an embarrassing situation.

"Sir, I think that it is high time you went to bed." Hawkeye says. Her comment however, is never heard. Mustang is snoring right where he is, still sitting upright. Hawkeye shakes her head, "What am I ever going to do with you?"

Hawkeye hooks one of Mustang's arms over her shoulders, and stands up. After making sure the vehicle they were in is locked up, she makes her way to Mustang's front door. She has to rummage through his pockets, searching for the house key. Hawkeye finally locates it and fits it in the lock. The door swings open letting her (and the dead weight on her shoulder) into the house.

The living space appears shockingly clean… Until you realize that everything is covered in a thick layer of dust. Hawkeye finds a light and drags Mustang to his room. His bedroom is (surprisingly) not covered in a layer of dust, it is, however, a mess. Clothes are scattered all over, a huge mirror is propped up against the wall, and his bed, if it can be called that, is a pile of sheets, blankets, and pillows.

Hawkeye maneuvers Mustang into his bed, letting him drop and tumble into the sheets. Not willing to leave quite yet, for reasons unbeknownst to herself, Hawkeye goes to his bathroom and searches for a bottle of headache pills. She retrieves them and gets a glass of water. She sets them down by Mustang's bedside table, and feeling her work here is done turns to leave.

A hand snakes out from the bed and latches onto her wrist.

"Why won't you stay?" Mustang's face surfaces out of the sea of blankets. "Please?"

"Is that an order, Sir?" Hawkeye replies.

"I don't know."

Hawkeye doesn't know how to respond, so she grabs a chair and sits down, willing to keep watch.

"Thank you Riza *hic*. You are a nice girl. Although," Mustang murmurs, "I suppose I can't call you a girl anymore, can I? No sir-e you are now a young lady. AND a beautiful one at that." After this announcement Mustang attempts a whistle, except the great Colonel Roy Mustang apparently cannot whistle when he is intoxicated.

"Well, anything for you sir."


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning begins to dawn. Its cheerful rays bring the earth's vibrant colors to life.

Roy Mustang groggily lifts himself out of bed. With the new day come quite a few surprises. Surprise number one: he is still fully clothed and ready for work. Surprise number two: RIZA HAWKEYE IS IN HIS BEDROOM. Surprise number three: he has a skull-cracking headache.

Mustang freezes as surprise number two sinks in.

"Hawkeye, what are you doing in my bedroom?" Mustang inquires warely.

"I brought you home last night and you ordered me to stay here, so I did."

"How long have you been up?"

"All night, sir."

"ALL NIGHT!?" Mustang quickly regains his composure. "Why on God's green earth did you stay up all night?"

"I had orders to carry out sir and besides there would have no way for me to sleep comfortably without upsetting you even further." Hawkeye replies with a pointed glare at his hand.

At this point Mustang realizes just where his hand is and just what it is doing.

His hand is latched firmly onto Riza's wrist, his fingers easily wind around it. The feeling of her smooth flesh under his fingers sends shivers up his spine. The thought that she had to spend the whole night with her arm outstretched, makes him guiltily let go.

Roy's face goes crimson. He mumbles something about taking a shower, and stumbles out of the room. In his haste to flee the scene, Roy doesn't see that Riza's face is just as red.

After a very awkward and very quiet ride Mustang and Hawkeye arrive at the office. Not only are they late, everyone is already there and groaning about their hangovers. Upon the arrival of Mustang and Hawkeye they all fall silent, hangovers forgotten.

"Good morning everyone." Hawkeye says ignoring the looks of the group.

The whole group struggles to squeak out a "good morning" back.

"Now now boys don't hurt yourself." Mustang smirks. He makes his way over to his desk, happily slouching down in his chair. Why the team decided they needed to drink on a Wednesday night was beyond him.

"You should all get to to work." Hawkeye scolds, with a stern glare.

Papers flutter and people panic. They scramble to get to work, not really knowing just what they need to get done.

When lunch break finally comes half the team shoots out of there like a bullet. Only Hawkeye, Havoc, and Mustang are left behind. Hawkeye finishes what she is doing and heads to the lunch room, leaving Havoc and Mustang.

Havoc slips up to Mustang's desk a devious smirk on his face. "So what's the deal with you and the Lieutenant?"

"What deal?"

"What do you mean 'what deal'? Obviously something happened! I mean she left the bar dragging you with her last night. Then she shows up late, AND to top it all off you arrive TOGETHER. Something has to be up."

"Nothing happened, Havoc. Hawkeye had a tough night with Back Hayate so she ended up coming in late. We meet on the stairs and were both going the same direction. That's all." Why Mustang decides to lie, he has no idea. There's no going back now. He'll have to find Hawkeye before Havoc does.

"Well, okay if you say so Colonel, but you do know I'll be checking my facts." Havoc says with a wink.

"You do that, Havoc." Mustang groans as he rubs his temples.

Havoc heads to the door, just as he leaves he can't help but taunt Mustang. "Oh and just in case you didn't remember, I won our little competition last night."

"YOU DID NOT!" Mustang indignantly yells back.


	4. Chapter 4

Hawkeye can tell that something is off with the Colonel. He won't look at her, and seems determined to burn holes in Havoc's head with his gaze alone. Mustang sits next to Hawkeye, leaving an open seat in front of her. Havoc plops down in the aforementioned seat.

Hawkeye picks at her food as she listens to Havoc talk about how "awesome last night was" and that they should "do it again Friday."

"No."

"Excuse me?" Havoc looks at her with a stunned expression on his face.

"I said, no. I will not be engaging in such activities again. Nor should the Colonel, he has far to much work to do." Hawkeye gives Havoc a pointed look as if to say: "You will not be saying anything like that again, anytime soon." Mustang's mouth opens and closes like a fish. No sound comes out of him.

Havoc sees this as his chance to wrangle the truth out of Hawkeye. "Okay, I get it. I'll just let the whole thing drop, IF you tell what happened between you and the Colonel last night."

Mustang's anger can practically be seen steaming off of him. Leaving Mustang to stew in his anger Hawkeye gives a quick response to Havoc.

"What concern of yours is it what manner of correspondence happened between me and the Colonel?"

To say the least the conversation at the table died, just like that.

It is Friday, Mustang and Hawkeye had barely even had a conversation since Wednesday night. Mustang, however, is determined to change that.

Hawkeye has just dropped off some papers and is walking back to the office. It is late in the day. She and Mustang have stayed a little later to finish Mustang's work. Piles of paperwork crowd his desk. In the middle of it all he lays slumped, seemingly unconscious. Hawkeye sighs and walks up to him.

"You really do try, but you need to understand that sometimes, you can't do it alone." Hawkeye smiles at him affectionately. She lets her hand momentarily brush through his hair. Even though she knows that she should stop, Hawkeye can't. Her fingers seem to long for the feel of his hair in between them. So she keeps stroking his head.

"As much as I love this. We need to talk." Mustang's voice nearly makes her grab her gun, instead she fumbles to create distance between them. Hawkeye goes falling backwards, only to be caught by Mustang's strong arms. He pulls her up to her feet and pushes her against the wall. There is barely any space between them.

Mustang's left arm is cradling her body against his. His right is right by her face resting against the wall. His face is inches from hers.

"So tell me, _Riza, _why did you stay Wednesday night?"

"Sir! This is inappropriate behavior!"

"Riza, that is not our concern right now. _Why did you stay?_"

Riza can feel herself blushing. Her face is going crimson.

"I stayed because you ordered me to."

"Now, now Riza we both remember it differently then that." Roy smirks as her face goes an even deeper scarlet.

"Sir."

"You can call me Roy."

Riza straightens her shaking knees and stares Roy in the face.

"I will not. It is not right for me to call someone of your station by their first name."

In response Roy captures her lips with his own. After a few moments, he pulls away.

"Does this feel like it's not right?"


End file.
